runfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Runaway3D/Run Comix 1
Welcome to Run Comix! It's sort of like a series that follows the events of Run 3 and takes place during an imagined version of Run 4 by Beans!? (me) and NintendoPanda101. Both of us come up with ideas and stories and try to draw them! Here are the first 4 comics we drew on our Discord server! Skater's Sad Story The Skater sits on a ledge. The distance between him and the ground beneath is not that far to be dangerous. He gives a sad sigh. Doubtful that anyone on the Planet will remember him. Nearby, somebody in a oddly colored space suit walked by, and noticed the Skater sitting on the edge. "Hey, you." they say. It catches the Skater's attention, but is it really someone who will remember him by chance? "I think I've seen you around before." they said. The Skater gets a good look at who it could be. It's none other than the Astronaut! A well respected person on the Planet! Could he of all people be the one to remember the Skater!? Skater couldn't help but shed a tear in relief and happiness. "You must be that um, that uh..." the Astronaut wonders through his memory. He's known to be forgetful of others' names sometimes. All that space research has flooded his mind at this point. "Oh yeah! You're the Skateboarder! Since when did you start using rollerskates?" the Astronaut asked. He was pretty surprised the Skateboarder would give up his beloved skateboard of all things! The Skater, completely done with existing, does nothing but zone out for the remainder of the day. The Astronaut decides to leave after a while, and still believes that he met up with the Skateboarder, making for some awkward conversations down the road. The Skater snaps out of zoning out, and completely forgets what happened 24 hours ago. idea was made by NintendoPanda101, and drawn by Beans!?, albeit with a couple of changes. Uploaded on December 31, 2019. Ye Olde Tale The Runner arrives in the Merchant's shop, dragging along a knocked out Lizard. The Merchant hands in a Jar of Dead Things to wake up the Lizard. Seeing the Runner's attempt to always be around to help someone reminded him of his old self back in the day. The Runner grows interested, and asks if the Merchant feels like sharing a short story about what he did before he became known as "The Merchant". The Merchant's story goes back to a simpler time, when it was him and 2 other life long friends. They were widely known as "The Trio" and brought fun and joy to people who were feeling down. Soon enough though, the Trio were looking to take some ambitions to boost their fanbase, and brought along a 4th member: A young and beautiful woman. She became really popular amongst the Planet, and ended up overshadowing the guys. Soon enough, the original trio disbanded, and the lovely woman went on her way to become one of the most popular people in the City. The story seemed to have interested the Runner, who asked who she was. The Merchant refused to answer at that current time, but will oblige to tell the rest another time, as it feels good to tell old tales about yourself. The Runner and a very tired Lizard leave, making reservations to come back. and art by Beans!?. Uploaded on January 3, 2020. Bunny Business The Child finds an opportunity to make the Bunny and the Skater finally meet each other. For the longest time, he has always seen the two as really fast, so he wants to know if they'd be friends or even mortal enemies! Once the Skater sees the Bunny, he boasts about his accomplishments in the long period that he has been in the tunnels. He asks the Child how long the Bunny has been around. To which the Child gives a well-educated answer from the Pastafarian. Sometime 3 years prior to Run 3, there was a fair held in the City. A contest was held where the winner would get a baby bunny. As it turns out, the second the winner recieved it, the Bunny quickly jumped out of their hands and escaped somewhere unknown. Presumably the Tunnels. The owner cried for months on end. The Skater, absolutely baffled of the story behind the hyper lagomorph. The main reason is because something about the story seemed vaguely familar to him. He tells the Child to wait for a little bit as he and the Bunny have some "business" to take care of. and art by Beans!?. NintendoPanda101 came up with the "contest" idea, as well as a bit of backstory. Uploaded January 10, 2020. The Turtle's Origins Jester: Hey, Merchant! Merchant: Ah, welcome! I assume you found that tricky turtle, yes? Jester: Of course! Look! Jester: Ta-da! *The Turtle stands around with nothing better to do.* Merchant: Say, how did you find this... polite turtle? Jester: Well, my career as an entertainer was hitting rock bottom, so I wandered around down on my luck shortly after disposing my outfit. Jester: I heard a fisherman yelling near by, but I quickly forgot as I found something way more important! Jester: It was an adorable baby turtle! I took it under me as not only a stunt companion, but a best friend! Merchant: Ah ha, I see. Uh, you were here for some seagrass I presume? Jester: Oh, right! Here you go! and art by NintendoPanda101. Uploaded on Janaury 3rd, 2020. Trivia *Any of the comics can be read in any order, except of course, the few with an ongoing story. *Comics drawn by Beans!? were done on MS Paint. Comics drawn by NintendoPanda101 were done on Krita. MS Paint is exclusive to Windows, but Krita is free for Windows, Mac, and Linux! *If by chance you'd like to suggest ideas, please post them in the comments or in #run-fanfiction in the Run Discord server. Be sure to read #laws before proceeding though! *Transcript and extra story bits were added to make room for each comic and heading. Category:Blog posts